Marine Luffy
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: In a situation where Luffy doesn't meet Shanks he goes on to become a Marine who works to find corruption in the ranks of the Marines. This is the story of Marine Luffy. His adventures will of course still take him to many of the same places as before.


It was a lovely day on the high seas as a transport taking people to a Marine base. A young man was on board working as a very simple job cleaning the mess. The young man was the one and only Monkey D. Luffy, he worked below decks wearing his normal red vest but this luffy had no straw hat. He had never been given a straw hat in his whole life. This luffy had never ran into one Red Hair Shanks, the two of them just missing each other. He never came to love pirates at all. In fact his dislike of bandits and love for his grandfather pushed him in a different route. He was now a lieutenant junior grade in the Marines, working undercover to investigate other marines for corruption and other issues. He kept a low profile by working at the low rank.

Luffy figured that he would have an easy trip into the Marine Base. He was going to meet his brother on the island. Ace had gone on ahead. His brother had also joined the Marines like himself, out of a deep hatred for his own father and out of respect for his grandfather as well. The two tended to work together to find and deal with issues in the Marines. He heard the sound of cannonballs slamming into the side of the ship. He knew they were under attack as he started to head out from the room. He had to be careful as he couldn't give who he was away. If he did the Marine Base at Shell Town would know and prepare for him ahead of time. If that happened he could find out the truth of any corruption there.

As he stood there he heard the sound of feet, and waited as the door opened. A short meek looking pink haired boy came into the room. He looked like he was running, but he also looked like he was afraid of the world. "Well, um what are you doing here, you don't look like a pirate," Luffy asked the cowardly pink haired youngster.  
"Well, my name is Coby. I am not a pirate, I was forced to join them and be their deck hand," he said as he looked at Luffy. "These pirates are crazy they are led by the horrible iron mace Alvida."

Luffy blinked as he thought for a moment. Olivia, she was a small-time captain here in the east blue. He nodded his head as he looked at him. "Your a coward, you should not allow others to push you around," he said looking down at the younger male. As he heard the sound, He heard the sound of other pirates coming into the room. Luffy dodged their attacks and knocked them both out without any problems at all.

"That wasn't hard, well now, um, I am Luffy, Monkey D Luffy. If you want to be safe, I would stick with me right now," he said as he looked at Koby and had him follow.

"I am Koby. I know your right, I do need to be more brave, I just don't have it inside me," Koby commented as he looked at Luffy.

"What are you talking about, it isn't a matter of needing to be brave, either your brave or not, do what you need to and deal with the consquiences, being afraid would led to a slow sad death. You might die being brave but at least you didn't have to hide in shame from anyone," Luffy commented to Koby as he looked at him.

Luffy went up top where he saw that Alvida was in charge of the ship. The fat woman was content with herself as she had a victory of a passenger ship. Talk about lame,, this woman was not very impressive. He saw the men notice him and Koby on the deck together.

"Who is this Koby, some friend of yours?"Alvida commented as she looked down at the pink haired teenager.

"This is my friend Luffy, you fat ass," he commented as he stood up to Alvida. "I am going to become a marine and am going to chase you down and capture you, and any other pirate," he declared.

The last statement by Koby surprised him as he looked at him. He figured that this kid had some potential if he could find his courage. Something in his guy at least told Luffy that fact as he looked up at Alvida and grinned. His grin was pretty normal no matter when he gave it. He saw the men moving in on him now as she attacked with the Iron Mace of hers.

Luffy had a surprise for Alvida as he raised his arms and hardened them, using armament haki in his arms to block the strike from the large pirate. He moved closer to her and then punched her as hard as he could. He knew he was putting on too much of a show here. He saw her knocked down. He took down a number of other pirates as he saw the damage at the same time. He guessed the boat wasn't going to make it to Shell Town on time or any time soon.

"Koby, you want to be a marine come with me, I am going to Shell Town, there is a marine base there," he told the younger male.

Koby blinked surprised but followed Luffy as he took one of the extra boats from the pirates. He was taking it, but he was taking it from pirates who he figured the men on the ship could handle. Checking out this corrupt Marine base was more important then turning in the five million bounty on Alvida. He wasn't a marine to turn in bounties after all.

"Well on to Shell town, best to keep a low profile, Koby," Luffy commented to his new aid.

"Wait, are you a pirate?" Koby asked figuring he might be another pirate or something.

"Now, I am not, I am a Marine. Koby, we are going to see how messed up things in this town are. Now don't tell anyone this, cause I need to find out the truth," Luffy said leaving Koby surprised.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this little intro chapter. It wasn't the best, but I figured it would be fun to write. Luffy as a Marine, and no he doesn't have the rubber fruit. He does have Haki cause he was trained at a earlier age by his grandfather Garp as he became a Marine.


End file.
